Search for Happiness
by darkkixie
Summary: KaixRei, ReixKai Kai has trouble fitting in anywhere and so goes traveling to find somehwhere where he can fit in and Rei decides to tag along for the ride
1. Searching for happiness

Hey look who's back!! Yes it is me, had very big writer's block then spent ages think of a descent storyline to write! But here I am, so obviously I did think of a storyline and here it is. And as usual, my fav. couple Kai and Rei- best. but I'm not sure who'll be the seme this time. wanna help? Just leave me a note in a review!  
  
Okay enjoy this, not much happens coz it is just the first chapter, and it's not as boring as it sounds. you know me and my angst, gotta have it.  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Search for happiness  
  
The sunbeams sliced through the lush green leaves that swayed lightly in the gentle breeze, causing ripples of sunlight through out the park, the slim branches moving with them while the strong trunk held them strong. Happy tunes of loving birds mixed with high-spirited glee of distant voices, adding joy all around and to all. The grass swayed as if dancing to the songs from every side, except for one part, shaded by the large oak and flattened by the body that had been lying in this spot for quite some time.  
  
With arms behind his head, hands mixing in with the gray of his hair and legs crossed at the ankles, the boy lay there, motionless, as if sleeping, the blue of his hair hiding his eyes and the trademark strips that adorned his softly curved cheeks. Kai had been lying in this spot since dawn had risen that day and even when people had walked by or the occasional squirrel had quickly scurried over him. Nothing could wake this boy from his thoughts.  
  
The world championships were over and once more the bladebreakers were going their own way, Rei had already returned to his village and it was just a matter of days before Max would go back to America. Tyson and Kenny would go back to their usual routine. but what about Kai? What would he do now? This question had been running through his mind since the finals ended, and it was these thoughts that occupied him now. He had no place in Japan, he just didn't feel like he fit anywhere. he supposed there was always Russia. but he didn't want to hold his hopes out.  
  
A lengthy sigh escaped Kai's pink lips as he opened his eyes, crimson depths looking up above as his mind still buzzed with those thoughts. He just didn't feel like he fitted in anywhere, sure the others tried to make him feel welcome. but for Kai it just didn't feel right. He wanted to be somewhere that felt right. like everyone else did; they all had somewhere that they felt at home. Kai didn't.  
  
Standing from his seat Kai brushed himself off before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking through the park back into the busy streets of the city. Keeping his head down deep in thought, Kai walked through the streets, letting his feet lead the way, knowing that he'd get where he'd want soon enough. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, he didn't want to stay here. not here. but he didn't want to go to his home, not while it had all those memories of the past.  
  
Kai sighed as he looked up to find himself in front of Tyson's home, and where he'd been staying for quite sometime. He definitely felt like he had overstayed his welcome, and it was time for him to leave.  
  
***  
  
Dinnertime can quick and like usual Tyson had seated himself at the table, chopsticks in hand, hungrily awaiting his food as Grandpa waved his finger at him, telling Tyson about how he should have more manners. the same lecture he gave every meal time. Eventually Kai walked through holding a tray with their meals on and silently laid them out before taking his own and sitting at the far side of the table.  
  
Once again he let himself fade away from reality and into his thoughts while the other two gulped down their meals, yelled at one enough and laughed at each other, ignoring Kai's distant appearance. He was happy about that though, it gave him time to think about what he was going to do, which he'd been doing way to much. Why couldn't he find an answer? Was it that he was too afraid of what the answer might be. did he even know what the answer was. Where did he belong? He didn't know but.  
  
"Earth to Kai!! Kai are you alright? You haven't touched your food!" Tyson's voice broke him out of his thoughts, blinking and looking up at the two concerned face that awaited his reply.  
  
"I'm fine, Tyson." Kai mumbled, looking down at his food that was getting colder.  
  
"Well that's good to hear, now eat up before Tyson gets a hold of your meal!" Grandpa joked, causing Tyson to fume.  
  
"Hey! I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"I have something to say." Kai's quiet but dominating voice broke their squabble and once more they turned their eyes upon him.  
  
"What is it, Kai?" Tyson blinked, looking at him curiously.  
  
".I. I'm leaving." Kai answered simply.  
  
"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Tyson asked, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, you know you're always welcome here, kid!" Grandpa added.  
  
"I don't belong here. This is your home Tyson, not mine. I need to find my own home, somewhere where I belong, somewhere where I can feel at some, where I can go and feel safe and relaxed. This is where I belong and I need to find that place, I need to feel like I belong somewhere." Kai spoke carefully, at the same time trying not to insult Tyson's home and put his thoughts together as they come to him.  
  
"But, you do belong here Kai, with us, with the bladebreakers. We're friends, aren't we?" Tyson asked, looking hurt at Kai's decision.  
  
"The bladebreakers are no more Tyson, but you are my friends that is true but we all have our own home, you are here, Max is in America with his family and Rei is with his tribe in China. but me. I don't have anywhere where I belong. and I need that right now. I'm not abandoning you Tyson."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Tyson asked as he began to understand what Kai saying.  
  
Kai thought to himself for a while. What was he going to do? And then it came to him, "I'm going to do some traveling. see the world, visit new places. and hopefully find somewhere that make me happy." Happy. That word alone brought a smile to Kai's face, he'd like to be happy, have somewhere that would make him feel happy. This was his search for happiness.  
  
"Well then, when will you be going?" Grandpa said, looking much more reserved than usual.  
  
"Tomorrow." Came Kai's response without a thought.  
  
"Geez. that's real soon Kai." Tyson mumbled scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I have nothing else to do here, I might as well get started." Kai mumbled back.  
  
"Oh, you will say good bye first, won't you?" Tyson almost begged, looking at him with watered eyes.  
  
Kai smiled softly, "Yeah."  
  
Tyson beamed, "Good, I'll ring Max and Kenny, we can all say good bye to you. Hey!! I know! You can go to China first, go see Rei and say good bye before you head off to. where ever you're gonna go!"  
  
Kai nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Well, with that taken care of, I say you both get to bed. You've got a big emotional day ahead of you." With that Grandpa stood walked out of the room. Kai and Tyson stood and without warning Tyson enveloped Kai in a hug, causing Kai to stiffen before relaxing and returning the hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Kai."  
  
"You too." Kai smiled, patting Tyson on the back before walking to his room.  
  
***  
  
Planes rushed over their heads while people talked to themselves and rushed around the airport, hoping that they hadn't missed their flight. Flight attendants dashed from one flight to the other, while assistants rushed about trying to help customers with their problems while huge queues stretch to the main doors. All around there was a buzz of energy and frantic behaviour, except for four lads that stood around in a circle, not wanting this moment to end. A gentle voice came over the monitor announcing the next flight to China, all eyes turned to Kai who smiled lightly at his friends.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go now." Kai whispered.  
  
"When will you be back?" Max asked, playing with his gloves nervously.  
  
"Yeah, plus we have the world champions coming up so you need to be there for them." Kenny added.  
  
"Kai smiled, chuckling, "The world champions aren't for another year Kenny. but I'm sure I won't be gone that long." Kai added, looking at the sad look in Max's eyes.  
  
"Well, you just make sure you write to us every week, no, every day so we know how you're doing." Tyson demanded.  
  
"I'll try Tyson." Kai smiled.  
  
"No no no. You promise you'll write to us!" Tyson ordered.  
  
"Or at least call!" Max added.  
  
Kai smiled, nodding, "Okay, I promise. I have to go now."  
  
Tyson flung with arms around Kai before pulling make, allowing Kenny to give him a friendly hug, before Max jumped on him, clinging to him dangerously tight. Kai patted him on the back, making Max let go, revealing tears in the corner of his eyes.  
  
Kai picked up his carrier bag and walked towards his plane and taking his seat, looking out the window to see Max, Tyson and Kenny waving dramatically at him. Kai smiled at waved back, his heart skipping a beat as the plane began to pull away. This was it, no turning back, but in a way Kai was happy, he could now search for that one place of happiness. right after seeing Rei. Sighing Kai closed his eyes, letting his thoughts settle for the first time, and dreaming of a new life.  
  
***  
  
And there you go!!! First chapter done with, second chapter to come, which is where we see Rei!!! ^___^ oh the loveliness of that meeting!! Anyway, thanks for reading and I would appreciate a review just to know that this is going somewhere and that people are reading before I go off and write the next lot of chapters.  
  
Okay, thanks again  
  
Bye de bye  
  
darkness 


	2. One Last Stop

o.o... how long has it been? checks last entry O.O EIGHT MONTHS!!! bows down low for forgiveness. Sorry about that but you must have more faith than that in me for finishing my fics! You should know by now I hate leaving fics incomplete, so here I am back to finish off this fic which started off so well! I just have thank all those who reviewed the first chapter and then all those who reviewed my older fics in the past few months to give me my determination back. The real reason why I stopped was because I wanted to concentrate on a book I was writing, but with that finished and now on its way to as many publishers as I can find I can now get down to the good stuff... REIxKAI GOODNESS!!!

Anyway, I'm glad to be back – let's see if anyone remembers me XP ENJOY!!

One last Stop

It didn't take long before the plane had landed safely in China; it was a relief to be on the ground again and Kai quickly made his way into the waiting room. He'd only been to China once before so he wasn't very sure of where he would have to go so he called Rei up before he left to come pick him up, who was more than happy to do so. This was going to be the first time he saw Rei's village and thought after thought came to him of what it would be like. He knew that it was basic living; no electricity or gas, just nature and that intrigued him having lives his whole life surrounded by the confines of technology.

It was true to say that he was nervous of meeting Rei; everyone knew about their little fondle in the bedroom back in Russia. It wasn't much, they had just had a bit too much to drink and things had gotten out of hand... but that didn't mean that he didn't like it, or that it didn't keep him up at night or carving that touch again. He didn't know what he felt for Rei, but he knew clearly what Rei felt for him. He could still remember every heart felt word that was said to him before Rei left for his home, and Kai felt flattered by them but he couldn't return them, not with how confused he felt at the moment.

As Kai entered the waiting room he saw him immediately; white Chinese dress and black pants topped off with a red sash and bandana stood out from the crowd, but what captured Kai were those cat like golden eyes. They captured his soul back in Russia and Rei still had it, locked in his heart. Walking over he smiles lightly returning the smirk Rei gave him as he looked him over, they shared a hug, one much longer than was necessary.

"It's good to see you, Kai. You're looking well." Rei greeted him hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see you too. Thanks for this, you didn't have to." Kai replies.

"No problem, I couldn't miss an opportunity to see you. Plus if I just let you come to my village I wouldn't get to speak to you like this." Rei smiled at him.

Nodding shyly Kai picks up his bag and Rei leads him out to where a rusty old car awaits them - the driver similar to Rei in clothing and his eyes. Stepping in the back Kai joins Rei throwing his bag onto the floor and Rei's arm instantly wraps round his shoulders. Kai didn't mind him doing this, he never flat out rejected Rei in Russia because Kai did feel something, but he just didn't know what he wanted from Rei. Kai also didn't want him to get attached because this journey of his could lead him anywhere... Kai may not be able to see him or the others again with where he finally ends up settling.

Looking down at him Rei pulls Kai's attention, "So what brings you here?"

"I... I've decided to look for my home... I don't feel like I fit in anymore in Japan so I'm gonna do some traveling, see new places and hopefully find somewhere I can call home." Kai explain looking out the window.

"Wow... I didn't know you felt like that." He whispers.

No one knew, that's what Kai was like, he kept his feelings locked away, it's only been since after the world championships that he's been able to open up to everyone and at times it scares him... like with the way he acts around Rei; he makes him feel weak, yet at the same time Kai gets a strength from him that he's never known. Suddenly something comes to mind and Kai turn back to Rei.

"I thought your village didn't allow the use of technology?"

"Yeah that's true." He confirms.

"So what's with the car?"

"Oh this old thing." He demonstrates by hitting the car, the whole vehicle complaining under the pressure, "It's just something we use to get from the village to the city... we found it one day abandoned by the road and we were just going to destroy it but with elders finally allowing us to go out into the world they allowed us to keep it for such things as this." He explains.

Kai nods in agreement, "Good... don't think I'm in the mood to walk to your village." he mumble.

He laughs at Kai, smiling down at him, "Don't say that, you never know this thing might break down and the we will have to walk."

"Or I can stay in here and make you two push it." He smirks at Rei's surprised expression.

"That's just like you Kai."

The rest of the journey stayed mainly quiet with Kai leaning against Rei's shoulder while his arm holds him close, his head occasionally leaning on Kai's as he doses off. Though he had set out rather early this morning it was already getting dark by the time they arrived at the village and to Kai's surprise the whole place was lit up with fires and music rose into the skies while little children danced in their traditional tunic, paint stripped across their body. As Rei helps Kai out he turn to him inquisitively.

"What's this festival for?"

"It's to ask the gods for good weather this winter. Last time it snowed really bad and we almost froze, so this year we're giving offerings in hopes that that won't happen this year." He explains taking Kai's bag.

"Oh..." Kai said, watching the small children.

Rei takes Kai's hand, "Come on, we can get you settled in and then join the fun!"

Dragging Kai through the village he let him lead him as he looks around at the all the festivities; everyone is happy, everyone is taking turns playing the instruments, everyone is dancing to the beat around the huge bonfire that rises up into the skies. Bumping into Rei, Kai steps aside, ashamed as he grins at him.

"Here, this is my hut."

Leading Kai inside they go straight into the bedroom and he suddenly starts to feel very uncomfortable. Kai watches as Rei puts his bag down by the bed and moves to his closet where he pulls out two tunics. He looks at Kai with a playful grin and becomes aware of what he wants.

"Oh no! I'm not putting that on!" Kai glares at him sternly. There is no way Kai was putting that thing on.

"Come on Kai, everyone has to wear them; it's tradition!" He pleads stepping over to Kai.

Kai backs away hitting the wall as Rei looms over him, "I'm not wearing them."

"You can't join the festivities if you don't. Come on Kai, just this once, for me," He strokes Kai's cheek, "I might not see you after this."

That is true. This might be the last time Kai sees Rei and that thought upsets him. Nodding Kai takes one of the tunics from him causing him to smile brightly. They change into the tunics and Kai can not help but stare at him, his toned chest, slim legs and tanned skin glow in the light of the fire, and at that moment Kai wants to touch him as my eyes travel up to meet his eyes, noticing he is looking at him too with lustful eyes. Kai heart skips a beat as Rei walks over to him, eyes never leaving one another and the stand before one another, no space between them, lips slightly apart.

"Please..." He whispers before their lips press together so familiarly as Kai wraps his arms around Rei's neck, breathing deeply at the sensation. He knew it was wrong, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, he knew that this was confusing to him, but he didn't care.

Pulling away Rei sighs sadly looking Kai over before pulling away, "Come on." He whispers leading Kai out into the festivities and over to a table where Mariah, Kevin, Lee and Gary sit eating away at the specially prepared food. They and Kai had had they disagreements but overall they were friends if anything for Rei's sake.

"Hey Kai, here we saved some food for you." Mariah chirps pointing to the two plates.

"Thank you." Kai mumbles sitting next to Rei who digs into his food straight away.

"You're lucky you got any with the rate Gary's been demolishing it all." Kevin jokes.

"Yeah, the elders had to get more out after only an hour!" Mariah agrees.

"Well what do you expect Mariah, it is festival time and you know how Gary can't resist." Lee speaks out looking over at Kai, "Aren't you hungry?"

Kai shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry, it looks great but... here Gary, you can have it." Kai says holding his plate out to him only to have it snatched back by Rei.

"You are going to eat it Kai. You haven't eaten all day." Rei insists much to Gary's disappointment.

With a sigh Kai picks up a portion of meat and starts to eat it only to let out a moan of approval and dig into the rest of the meal, putting a smile on Rei's face. He had to admit the food was amazing and he understood why Gary liked it so much. As he ate he listened to Rei and the others talking, a light smile on his lips as he did and watched as the children danced to the beat. He had to admit, he was really enjoying himself here; it had that peaceful feeling to it that he thought he'd never feel unless on his alone. It felt good to be around these people, he didn't feel left out, he felt like he fitted in.

Kai jerks as he feels Rei's hand on his shoulder and turns to see him chuckling at him, "Come on, stopping sitting there dreaming and dance!"

Kai just stared at him as if he was stupid, "Come on Kai! Dance with me!"

Not waiting for Kai's reply Rei drags Kai into the crowd of dancers and over to the fire where he joins in with the group of dancers circling the fire. Kai watches them awkwardly before Rei takes his hand showing him the moves. Kai follows him wearily, not sure what he was doing, all the time watching Rei moving trying to copy him. He felt awkward and he didn't like it, he wasn't used to having so many people looking at him, smiling, encouraging him on. With an encouraging squeeze Rei moves behind Kai and wraps his arms around his waist moving his body to the rhythm and Kai moved with him, feeling more comfortable now and finding it easier to relax as he moved with Rei, the heat of the fire warming their bodies.

The night went on and there they stayed, next to the heat of the fire within each other's arms dancing to the beat of the drum, Kai's head upon Rei's shoulder as Rei leaned his head against Kai's eyes closed, savoring this moment. As the night came to an end Rei led Kai back to his hut and pulls him into a deep searing kiss leading him onto the bed climbing on top of him. Pulling away Kai holds Rei above him, looking at him sternly.

"No Rei. I can't... after tonight I'm moving on with my life. I only came here to say goodbye, nothing more."

"I know and I've been doing a lot of thinking today." He looks down at Kai with determination in his eyes.

"What about?" Kai asks.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" Kai yells, surprised.

"You know how I feel and if this is what you want to do then I'm coming with you to make sure that you do find a place where you're truly happy."

"Rei... I don't think that's a good idea." He didn't want Rei giving him bias opinions on the places they went to. He was going to go to each place with an open mind.

"I do! I don't want you just going anywhere, if I can't be with you then I at least want to make sure that where you do end up makes you happy." He says full heartedly.

With a heavy sigh Kai nods, hoping that he won't regret this. The tension was already tight between them with the emotions they shared and this would just be harder on Rei... but maybe doing this would help him to let go of Kai for good. With this agreed they fall to sleep, knowing they'd need the rest for the following day. This was it, this is where Kai's search begins, his search for happiness. It was going to be long and painful but it would be worth it in the end and now he had someone to help him through.

Ooo the tension is unbelievable. I want to get stuck right in there with the romance to add that little extra to the rest of the fic as they travel together to find Kai a home. Well, I hope you liked it and review for me so I know that I can carry on with the next chapter!

Bye de bye


End file.
